


Dante May Cry

by Lyannsu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyannsu/pseuds/Lyannsu
Summary: 父子一起搞弟弟/叔叔的故事，包含一些可能会被归类为R18G的玩法，不能接受者请及时点叉护眼





	Dante May Cry

“修理这面墙的钱记在你账上。”

只要还有一口气在，就别想让但丁少说半个字。即使他正被维吉尔按在墙上，被阎魔刀穿过交叠在背后的双手手腕和紧绷的腹部，深入墙壁直至没柄，那副玩世不恭的微笑仍然牢牢挂在他脸上。

维吉尔没有出声。作为回答，他不客气地勾起埋在但丁体内的手指，略有些尖锐的指甲几乎刺进了最敏感的那一点，成功逼出一声堪称淫荡的呻吟。这动静对普通人来说也已经足够响亮，遑论隔壁有着恶魔血脉的尼禄。事实上，从最开始但丁被钉在墙上的时候，尼禄的脚步声就靠了过来，接着停在那里，一动不动。

连尼禄都开始学会谋定而后动了，这一定是维吉尔的错。但丁仰起头，汗水顺着头发流到眼角，又沿着脸颊滑落下去，看起来宛如泪水。维吉尔今天的耐性出奇的好，不论但丁如何恶言挑衅或浪语相求都不为所动，他甚至始终保持着一步之遥的距离，纡尊降贵般伸出两根手指，让但丁在高潮的边缘悬挂了将近半个小时，只在对方挣扎得太厉害时才会抬起另一只手，将略有松脱的阎魔刀重新按回去。

“最好让我在这一切结束后觉得物超所值，维吉尔，不然你就去艹黑骑士吧。”又一次被刀刃推回墙面后，但丁懒洋洋地说。他的阴茎被挤在身体和墙壁之间，不断溢出的前液将附近一小块区域都打湿了，偏偏维吉尔既不许他靠前磨蹭自己，也不许他靠后以更多地吞下那两根手指，只能垮着腰被吊在不尴不尬的位置。按照往常的经验，这时候他本应准备开始第二轮或者第三轮，然而三人行让整件事的复杂程度提升了一大截，难以想象毛头小子如尼禄居然能在一墙之隔的地方一声不吭站上半个小时，既没有脏话连篇也没有急不可耐地砸墙……“FUCK！！”

突如其来的电流让但丁差点跳起来，掺杂着酥痒的刺痛感几乎在一瞬间以刀身为中心扩散到了全身，激起一波又一波的痉挛。但丁半闭着眼，大声呻吟，不由自主地摆动臀部寻求更多的慰藉，维吉尔却抽出了手，只用指尖若有若无地摩挲着泛红的穴口。

“省点力气。”年长的斯巴达之子语带嘲讽，仿佛自己的衣袍并未因为眼前的景象而鼓起，“如果你敢现在射出来，我就切断你的脊椎，让你像个废物一样四肢瘫痪，甚至不知道自己被操了几次，盛不下的精液从身体里漏到地上，弄得到处都是。然后我会命令你把它们舔干净，毕竟那是你恢复之前唯一的食物。”

“口活儿大有长进啊，老哥。”电流停歇，但丁喘了口气，侧过头对维吉尔抛了个媚眼，“真糟糕，我觉得我下一秒就能射满这面墙。”

“除非你想我现在就砍掉你一只手，再把它塞进你饥渴的屁股里去。”尼禄不知何时出现在了门口，他看起来很不适应自己的台词，但还是皱着脸说完了。年轻人拧紧了眉毛，对维吉尔嘲笑的眼神怒目而视，紧跟着大步上前，机械手臂上亮起蓝紫色的火花，被他粗暴地按进但丁口中。

巨大的疼痛瞬间席卷了整个口腔和咽喉，饶是半魔的体质也无法抵御这样的电流强度，但丁猛地闭上眼，浑身剧烈地痉挛，尼禄不得不卡住他的下颌来确保机械臂不会滑出来。令人侧目的是，在这样的处境下，但丁依然保持着勃起，正如此前维吉尔判断的一样，比起爱抚，疼痛更能激起但丁的欲望。

“好了，留点惊喜给下一幕。”欣赏够了但丁的挣扎，维吉尔悠然抬手，阻止了尼禄满怀纠结加大电流的动作，顺手将被但丁带出些许的长刀重新插回去。“无需过分执着于形式，”他仿佛上课一般拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，“重点在于，你想要达成的目的。”  
“用不着你来教我怎么做。”尼禄不服气地顶嘴，接着被维吉尔手里的细小刀片吸引了目光，“这是什么？”

“知道与践行是两件事。”维吉尔平心静气地回答，示意尼禄退开，而后一手托起意识不清的但丁，让脖颈暴露在两人的视线中，“比如，你知道声带的位置吗？”

尼禄疑惑地皱眉，没等他进一步追问，维吉尔手中的刀片已经准确地刺进了但丁的喉咙，后者猛地挣扎了一下，丝丝魔力开始在身周萦绕，眼中泛起了红光，与维吉尔身上溢出的蓝光交相辉映。年轻的恶魔猎人不得不后退了几步，以躲开两人魔力交锋的前线。这场僵持没有持续太久，很快，光芒散去，但丁脸色不好地甩了一下头，摆脱维吉尔的钳制，嘴唇翕动似乎想说些什么，最终却压着嗓子咳嗽起来，一丝鲜血顺着嘴角流下。

“……”尼禄深呼吸了两次，“我还以为你会用个口球什么的。”他盯着全数没入的金属薄片，那东西显然不是普通的金属，它精准地插进了但丁的声带，每当但丁试图说话时都会轻而易举地将之一划为四。与此同时他无法不注意到，但丁的性器依然精神抖擞地杵在爆发边缘。维吉尔比他想象得更了解也更熟悉但丁。

一阵憋屈与怒火席卷了尼禄，他沉下脸，搡了维吉尔一把，站在但丁身后开始解腰带。“行吧。你可以随便怎么玩，我要开始办正事了。”

“还不是时候。”维吉尔却无视了他的郁怒，径直握住他的手臂，扬了扬下巴，“不好奇但丁被逼到极点的样子吗？”

被谈论的对象闻言翻了个大大的白眼，尼禄的脸彻底黑了。他在结束游戏和继续之间咬牙切齿了许久，最后爆出连串脏话，草草地对着但丁的臀部撸了一发，接着没忍住向维吉尔挥出一拳。

“等这事儿结束以后，你最好让我觉得物超所值。”尼禄从牙缝里挤出一句话，怒视着轻易躲开攻击的维吉尔。

“难以想象你居然是我的儿子。”维吉尔又一次露出嘲讽的神色，反手挥出阎魔刀的刀鞘，成功迫使尼禄让出了位置，“接下来睁大眼睛，别指望我会教你第二次。”

 

TBC


End file.
